Hotel Wakanda
by Byzantium blackberry
Summary: After the events of Civil War Nick Fury decides to send the group on a vacation so they can set aside their differences and work better as a team. Includes a little bit of Wanda/Vision and Scott/Hope. Leave comments and follow. And yes I spelled hell, hel, but it's not incorrect. Only a true Marvel fan would understand.;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my first Fanfic so please enjoy and _leave comments_. Please, please, please, please check out my Captain America gender swap. It's literally my life.**

 **And yes I spelled hell, hel, but it's not incorrect. Only a true Marvel fan would understand.**

 **This story takes place before Homecoming and after CW but it is as if the Avengers and the Guardians already met. Confusing but good. It has a couple different story lines so it switches from person to person.**

 **There will be some romance, comedy, action, Y'know the good stuff. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, Guardians, Spider Man, or Ant-Man. (But if I did... :)**

* * *

After the events of Civil War Nick Fury decides to send the group on a vacation so they can set aside their differences and work better as a team.

T'Challa suggests "We can go to my palace,"

"Oh no T'Challa it's too expensive," Natasha argues.

"It's no problem. Remember I'm a king. And anything for you guys."

"I have money too guys. I can get us a place way better than… Wakanada was it." Tony intruded.

"No no I insist. I want my friends to see my homeland."

"This could be a nice experience Tony," Steve said.

"Exactly," T'Challa agreed.

"Fine . Everyone, we're going to Wakanda!" Tony says unenthusiastically.

"Really? I'll go call Quill!" Scott said as he runs upstairs.

"Everyone go pack. We leave tomorrow evening!"

The next day…

"Everybody here?" Tony called, "The Guardians 1, 2… Where are the rest?"

"Oh they're working on a project with the Nova Core," Quill answered. "It's just me and Gam Gam." he said as Gamora rolled her eyes.

"OK anyways, the main Avengers, the wannabe Avengers," Tony said as he looks over at Sam who was rolling his eyes.

"Hi Mr. Stark!" Peter said happily.

"Underoos, what are you doing here?"

"Um I was invited. By director Fury," Peter stated unsure of his answer.

"Oh Fury, that son of a... gun. What about Aunt May?"

"Fury told her that I was invited to a college tour."

"Ok fine," Tony said. "Just stay out of the way."

Peter tried to hide his excitement while Tony walked away.

* * *

"Ms. Maximoff let me assist you with your luggage," Vision said.

"Vis, I told you, you don't have to call me that. You can just call me Wanda." Wanda replied while Vision took her bags.

"Excuse me… Wanda," Vision apologized.

"I'll save you a seat next to me on the plane," Wanda offered as she walked away.

On the plane…

 _Hmmm where should I sit._ Peter thought to himself. _OK let's see…_

Cap noticed Peter was uncertain of where to sit. "Queens," Cap called to a surprised Peter. "come sit over here."

Peter, overwhelmed by what was happening, walked over to sit next to Steve. "Hi Captain!" Peter said a little too enthusiastically. _Damn Pete. Why did you have to come on so strong?_

"You can just call me Cap," Steve said.

"Oh sorry, Cap." Peter said as he sat. _OMG_. _I'm sitting next to Captain America. Captain freaking America and I'm about to spend a week with the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Don't screw this up Pete._

After the ride…

"I believe my palace has just enough rooms to squeeze two to three people in each," T'Challa told the group. "So everybody needs to find out who they're sleeping with."

"I know who I wanna sleep with," Quill mumbled to Scott as he nodded his head toward Natasha, while they started giggling hysterically.

"You, you and you," Gamora said while pointing to Wanda, Hope, and Nat.

"Don't worry girlfriend. Us girls have to stick together." Natasha finished with a smirk.

Peter, feeling out of place again, just watched as others formed their groups hoping Cap would invite him once again but when he glanced over, Steve was already with Sam. _Tony, laser guy, and Rhodey. Black Widow and the other girls-I mean, not that I'd want to sleep with them. Oh that sounds wrong..._

"Hey, kid!" Peter turned around to see Scott and Quill waving him over. _Thank you._ He silently prayed as he walked to join them.

"Seriously, we don't even get our own rooms?" Tony accidentally-on-purpose said a bit too loudly.

"My apologies Mr. Stark but I figured that you'd rather squeeze together and have a couple activity rooms than all be apart and have to entertain yourselves with Monopoly," T'Challa replied.

"I like Monopoly," Tony countered.

"Well then Mr. Stark we'll make sure to deliver a special one to your room. Speaking of rooms, would you like to see yours now?"

T'Challa walked through the twists and turns of his palace until they finally arrived at their rooms.

"Since it's late we'll start our activities tomorrow. If you get hungry there's a mini fridge and a microwave."


	2. Chapter 2

**Please leave reviews guys. I live for them.**

* * *

The next day…

"Gah!" Wanda gasped but hurriedly shushed herself to make sure she didn't wake her roommates. Ever since Pietro had died she had nightmares about how she believed it was her fault.

After she used the bathroom she heard a small knock on the door. When she opened it she saw a concerned looking Vision.

"Wanda I heard a noise. Are you alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare."

"Well if you need someone to talk to you know I'll always listen," Vision said before he began to walk back to his room.

"Wait!" Wanda said stopping him. "Why don't you stay and drink some coffee with me." she offered.

"...Of course." he replied.

* * *

" _Steve? Is that you?" Peggy asked._

 _Peggy?_

" _Oh Steve I've been so worried. I thought you weren't going to make it."_

" _You know I could never leave my special girl," he replied as he began to kiss her._

" _Oh Steve, stop!" Peggy giggled. "Not here."_

 _What?_

" _Steve! You're back!" Howard greeted._

 _Howard?_

" _You know I'd never miss Christmas. Especially since I'm spending it with you." Steve said as he turned back to Peggy for another kiss._

 _Christmas? What the hel is going on?_

 _(Ding dong) " Oh I'll get it," Peggy offered pulling away from Steve._

" _Sharon, what a nice surprise!"_

 _Sharon?_

" _Shouldn't you be out with your fiancé?" Peggy asked._

" _Steve what are you doing here?" Sharon asked._

" _Steve?"_

" _Steve!"_

Steve woke up abruptly after his dream that morning and went to take a shower. After, he sat in his towel staring at his lucky compass.

 _Is it wrong? I mean- I don't know. Maybe a little. But it's not my fault. Is it? I mean, I do miss Peggy but things just didn't turn out right. And Sharon. She… she makes me happy too. Or at least I think she does. Stop Steve. You need to forget about the past and focus of the future. Right?_

* * *

Peter woke to the sound of Quill's off key singing. He grabbed a pillow and put it over his head.

"Could you be any louder?" Scott complained as he woke up. "You're gonna wake the whole palace up."

"Sorry but that's my morning routine. Sing, brush my teeth, kick some arse. All before breakfast."

"You even woke up the kid. A 12 year olds gotta get some sleep." Scott said.

"He's not 12," Star Lord laughed. "wait, are you?"

"No. I'm sixteen." Peter replied feeling kind of offended.

"See?" Quill said.

Scott rolled his eyes. "What's your name again guy?" He asked.

Peter hesitated a little since he'd been so protective of his identity. _Wait. These are my people,_ he remembered.

"Peter Parker," he replied.

"Lang comma Scott," Scott told him.

"And Peter Quill, but most people know me by Star Lord," Quill bragged.

"Sure they do," Scott said. "Two Peters? That won't be confusing."

"Sorry again about that whole "Empire Strikes Back" move," Peter apologized.

"No problem. I only suffered a slight concussion." Scott replied. "Besides I'm pretty sure neither of us knew what was really going on. Something about fighting with the government's consent or without. That's all in the past now."

 _Hmm, maybe these guys won't be so bad,_ Peter thought.

* * *

"Ah ha ha ha!" Wanda giggled quietly before she took a sip of her coffee. "That would be awful!"

"Yes awful, but also hilarious." Vision assured.

"King T'Challa calls all guests downstairs for breakfast by 7:30," One of T'Challa's servants announced before she left the room to go to the next.

"I suppose that means it's time for me to leave," Vision said.

"I'll see you downstairs," Wanda assured before Vision exited her room.

She walked over to Gamora's bed and shook her shoulder and was greeted with a knife to her throat.

"Quill I swear-! Oh, it's just you."

"What the heck?" Wanda yelled.

"Sorry," Gamora said as she set her knife down. "I thought you were Peter."

"Morning ladies," Natasha said as she got out of bed.

"What's going on?" asked Hope.

"It's time for breakfast," Wanda sputtered while she started changing.

"... I didn't mean to startle you. It's just that after living on ship with a man like Peter and the other three idiots, you learn how to be a little protective." Gamora explained.

"It's fine," Wanda assured.

* * *

"Holy crap! We're gonna be late!" Quill realized.

"Late? For what?" Scott asked.

"Oh, some hot black lady came in here and said that we have to be downstairs for breakfast. Probably should have mentioned that before."

"By when?" Scott asked.

"7:30?"

"Well it's 7:15 right now. Gosh Quill." Scott said while he began to change.

Breakfast…

The dining room was set up with a large black marble table in the center under a ginormous chandelier. Large bouquets of foreign flowers sat in the middle.

"Damn," Quill said when they finally got downstairs.

"Damn indeed," Scott agreed as he took in his surroundings.

"Wow," Peter said slowly. "this is amazing."

Once he snapped back into reality he jogged over to join Scott and Quill at the table.

The Avengers started filing into the dining room one by one. Once everyone was seated, servants began piling food onto the table. Moments later T'Challa walked in to join the group and announced the plans for that day.

"You are all free to do whatever you please today. We have a pool, a game room, a spa, a lounge, a gym, a bar, a sports center, and much more. If you have any questions or desires you can ask either me or my servants."

"Ooh we should swim," Nat suggests.

"I thought you said bye to bikini's Nat," Steve said questioningly.

"It's highwaisted," Natasha assured. "ladies?"

"That sounds nice," Wanda replied.

"Ok," Hope agreed.

"Sure," Gamora said.

"Oh if they're swimming I'm totally swimming," Scott chimed in as Hope shot him a dirty look.

"Same," Quill said.

"Do you want to come with Vis?" Wanda asked.

"I've never swam before, but there's a first time for everything." Vision answered.

As conversations of where each group would go continued Peter wondered where he fit. _Should I swim with Scott and Quill or should I follow Mr. Stark. The game room sounds pretty cool too but I don't want people to think I'm a loser… I'll swim. I guess._

After breakfast…

Everyone went back to their rooms to get ready to start their activities.

"You gonna swim with us Steve?" Nat asked as she passed him in the hallway.

"Nah I'll let you kids have your fun." Steve replied. "I think this is the first time I've seen you unarmed." He said surprisingly, eyeing her coverup.

"Well," Natasha said while pulling two pistols from the pockets and a taser. "not exactly."

"I'm guessing the bracelet is loaded with bullets." Steve said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Natasha argued. "Mini grenades." she assured before disappearing down the hall.

"Hey Sam," Steve asked as he entered their room, "you wanna head to the sports center with me?'

"And do what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. We can ask Stark and Rhodes If they want to accompany us." Steve said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Sam, Fury sent us on this trip to come back together as a team…reassemble if you will, and avoiding Tony is probably the worst way to do that. Come on."

"(Sigh) whatever,"

* * *

 **Let me just say that Steve's dream is my favorite part of this fanfic so far. I was so excited when I wrote it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps, just reminding you to leave comments and to please, please, please, read my Captain America gender swap. I've been spending more time writing it than this and I don't want it to be for nothing. I'd also really like for you guys to please leave reviews and suggestions because I've been really Stucky (Ha, see what I did there;) with this Fanfic for months. _Please_ follow and favorite. The more you do the more I write. (Seriously though the more you guys read and the more views I get the more it motivates me to write. I literally stopped writing this story a month ago but since I posted it and it's getting so many views I knew I had to finish it.)**

* * *

Once the group was changed they started heading down to the pool.

"Ooh pool toys," Scott said as they arrived.

"Oh you're such a child," Hope said rolling her eyes.

"I try," Scott replied.

"Well let's get in people's," Quill instructed.

"Maybe we should go to the shallow end Vision. For starters." Wanda said.

"Alright," Vision replied.

"After you," Peter said to Gamora as he put his hand on her shoulder and gestured to the pool.

"Quill, I am 90% nude meaning you have to stay at least 10 feet away from me at all times," Gamora said while pressing a point on his wrist.

"Owwkay," he said while she ungripped his arm. "Scott, mini me, let's go to the _other_ side of the pool. Obviously our company isn't wanted here." He said as they left.

Is that how all the girls react to you Quill or is today just special?" Scott laughed.

"Shut up Lang. She's just being Gamora. She doesn't let me do anything around her. I've had worse. See this gash right here? Got it just a week ago from a Kree girl."

"Yes because I've traveled outer space enough to know what the heck that is," Scott said.

"Just listen. 2 weeks ago. I met her at a bar, conversed for a bit, you know. Her face wasn't all that great but you know what was- Ow." Quill called out as Scott elbowed his side and nodded toward Peter.

"Man don't ruin him now. He's too young." Scott said.

"Oh ya, sorta forgot… that you were here…anyways, I bought her a drink, we had a little fun on my ship, said our goodbyes and I thought I'd never see her again. So last week I went to that same bar with a Spartanian girl, but what I didn't know was that the same Kree girl from the week before had come there too."

"Is this story gonna be over soon," Scott interrupted.

"She saw me, got jealous, blah blah blah, then boom, there's a knife in my abdomen. Pretty wild." he finished.

"That's _pretty_ sad," Scott said.

"Yeah and it still hurts," Quill complained.

"Not for you. For them."

"Why."

"Cause they have such horrible taste in men," Scott said to Peter as they bursted into laughter.

"Shut up Lang. Like you've ever had someone."

"Would you like to say that to my daughter?" he said making them laugh harder. "And seriously I'm in a sorta kinda relationship right now." he said nodding toward Hope.

"A sorta kinda relationship doesn't count. _And_ a relationship? With her?" Quill laughed. "Sure."

* * *

"Yeah, like that. You've got it." Wanda said as she watched Vision try to swim.

Vision noticed that Wanda had been acting strangely lately. "Is this embarrassing for you Wanda?" he asked.

"Well teaching a grown man how to swim is kind of odd, but I'm glad to be spending time with you." she smiled.

"... Maybe it's the vibranium," Vision stated.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe it's weighing me down," he explained.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Should we go back inside then?"

"No no you stay, I'll watch," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"I insist,"

"Okay. Fine." she said before going to swim with the girls.

* * *

When Steve checked Tony and Rhodey weren't in their room. "Well then I guess it's just you and me Sam," He said as they started down the hallway.

"Man I don't think-" They heard as they passed a room. They went inside to see what it was and found Tony and Rhodey.

"Oh yay, people," Tony said sarcastically.

"Oh sorry we were just leaving," Sam said as he started towards the door.

"Actually," Steve said, stopping him, "You were just the people we were looking for. We were wondering if you guys wanted to head down to the sports center with us."

"Actually we're already busy," Tony said as he gestured to the pool table. "But thanks for the offer bye bye now."

"Oh that's too bad," Sam said as he turned to leave again.

"Well maybe you guys could play pool with us," Rhodey offered.

"Gosh darn Rhodey," Tony said a bit too loudly.

"That's a great idea," Steve said as they turned around.

"Ain't it?" Tony said mockingly.

* * *

 **I love Quiplang.(Quill, Parker, and Lang. Idk) LEAVE COMMENTS PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup y'all! I'm afraid I might post a little late this week because I haven't been writing as much as I wanted to lately. Please leave comments, reviews, and suggestions because they reeeally help. There's a little "Brutasha" in this chapter (If that's what you want to call it). Not exactly but kinda. If you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments area or if you're too shy (like me) to share your thoughts with everyone then you can PM(private message) me. I'd really appreciate it.**

 **This chapter takes place immediately after the last. Just a different scene. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aren't you guys missing some people?" Hope asked. "I thought there were 6 of you."

Natasha's heart skipped a beat and her smile slightly faded. "Um… yeah. Clint, Thor, and-"

"Bruce!" Wanda finished. "Clint has a family to take care of, and Thor a realm to protect. They're way too busy to come on little trips like this."

"What about the last one?" Gamora asked. "If we're forced to spend a week on this lowlife planet then he should too."

"Bruce is confused. Why wouldn't he be. He helped start something that could've been the end of the world. People treat him like a monster. Why wouldn't he run away." she said more to herself then to them.

"... Um, obviously something personal happened. Sorry, we won't pry. Hope apologized.

"... It's fine. But why talk about my failing love life when we could talk about you and _Star Lord_." Natasha teased.

"Don't even. I'd rather shove a knife down my throat ." Gamora groaned as the girls giggled.

* * *

"Damn it!" Tony said as he missed the ball.

"A real pro," Rhodey laughed.

"Shut it Rhodes."

"No need to get upset," Steve said to Tony as he approached the table

"Oh Steve, you always know exactly what to say," Tony said sarcastically.

 _What is up with this guy? Why can't he just act sensible?_ Steve thought to himself as he prepared to hit the ball.

"Wow, an eight," Sam said as he walked to the table. "You never cease to impress me Steve."

"Well I try," Steve smiled.

"Who knew," Tony said under his breath.

Steve acted as if he didn't hear Tony's comment while Sam took his turn.

* * *

"So uh, you got a girl #2?" Quill asked Peter.

"Me? Well not exactly." Peter replied.

"Oh so you have a guy."

"What!"

"Called it!" Scott chimed.

"No, I'm not- called it?"

"It's okay. We won't judge." Quill assured.

"No! I date girls. I just meant it's… complicated."

"Don't give me that _complicated_ sh*t. It's a yes or no question."

"Well with school and hero-ing I haven't really had time to think about… girls." Peter said making sure he didn't tell them what was really going on.

"That's lame."

"Y'know I don't even know why I'm talking to you guys about this."

"Come on," Quill pried.

"No. You guys have humiliated me."

"Just leave him," Scott said "He'll spill eventually."

* * *

Natasha noticed Vision sitting on the far side of the pool, stealing glances every now and then. "Hey Wanda, how come Vision isn't swimming?" she asked.

"Oh he can't. The vibranium bonded to his body weighs him down." she replied.

"Ahh, got it."

"Vibranium? So he's like… a cyborg?" Hope asked.

"Kind of. It's hard to explain. All I really know is that that stone in his head is what gives him… life. It gave me my powers," Wanda said as a red wave of energy danced across her hand. "and him his. Thor claims that it's the mind stone. One of the 6 infinity stones."

"One of those is what brought me and those imbeciles together," Gamora told. "Incredible things."

As the girls continued talking Wanda noticed that Vision was gone. She looked around but he wasn't anywhere.

"I'm gonna go inside for a second." she told them before she got out to get a towel. She dried herself off so she didn't wet the floor and disappeared inside.

"Vision?" Wanda called. She waited for a reply but heard nothing. She walked upstairs and headed towards the rooms. "Vision?" she called again. She saw a slightly open door and checked if he was there. When she opened it she found Steve, Sam, Tony, and Rhodey.

"Wanda," Steve said "Is everything okay?" he asked, looking at her oddly.

"Um, yeah," she said as she pulled her towel around herself tighter, feeling embarrassed to be seen wandering in her underwear. "I was just looking for Vision. Have you seen him?"

"No, but he might be in his room."

"Thanks," she said as she headed to his room. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Wanda," Vision said surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Why didn't you tell me."

"I just assumed that you'd rather stay with them instead."

"Vis, I'd rather be with you over them any day. Plus it was getting boring."

Vision let out a small laugh. "Sorry,"

"Look, I'll change and then we can do something else," she said before she walked back downstairs. When she got back to the pool she told the girls that she was done swimming and headed back upstairs to change.

Once she was finished she found Vision.

"So, what should we do?" she asked.

"Hmm… Well, we could head down to the kitchen. You never did teach me how to make that... papri cats?" he said making her giggle.

"Paprikash," she corrected. "I thought you were all knowing."

"I know, I just wanted to see your smile again." he said making her blush. They stood staring at each other for a moment. _Why is he always saying things like that. It makes me so uncomfortable,_ Wanda thought.

Then she broke the awkward silence,"Why don't we go ask his highness." she said walking toward the stairs.

They walked downstairs and headed toward T'Challa's room. (Knock, knock) they knocked and waited for him to answer the door. After couple seconds a servant opened the door.

"What is it that you need?" she asked.

"We were wondering if we could use the kitchen," Vision answered. "We were hoping that we could cook."

Before the servant could answer T'Challa walked to the door.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"We were wondering if it was would be alright if we used the kitchen."

"Of course." T'Challa exclaimed. "Remember, if you need anything, just ask." he said before closing the door.

Wanda and Vision walked to the kitchen. "So how are we gonna do this?" Wanda asked as they entered.

"You'll be the the teacher since we're making your dish. You teach me and I do as you say." he announced happily.

"Vis, why-" she started but Vison cut her off.

"Ah! No questions! Put this on." he said handing her an apron.

"Okay?" she laughed. _What is he up to._

Vision washed his hands and put on an apron himself. "What shall I do chef?"

Wanda just played along trying to hold in her laugh. "Eh, hem. Grab an eight by twelve pot. Fill it halfway with water and bring it to a boil over high heat. Grab a large bowl and mix together 2 eggs, 1 teaspoon of salt, and 1/4 cup of water." she yelled quickly. _If he wants to play games with me then I'll make him work for it._ She watched Vision scramble around the kitchen, phasing through counters, to try to keep up with how quick she was barking orders. _Maybe this will be fun._

* * *

 **Comment, suggest, blah, blah, blah...yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Comment, favorite, follow, review, suggest, rewrite, ignite, restart. Just kidding about the last three. That's just the ever after high theme song. But seriously HELP ME WRITE! You don't know how hard it is... Well some of you do, but still. This chapter starts where the last one left off, but a different scene. I'm also having some ideas of writing an Avenger Academy-like thing so please put in the reviews box if you want me to or If I should do something else. I will do whatever you guys tell me so please do. Tanks, tanks a lot.**

* * *

"So Hope, what's your story. How'd you and Tictac over there get into the _Super hero business?"_ Natasha asked.

"Well it's a long story," she said.

"Aren't they all." Gamora said thinking back to her own.

"Well, my dad is Hank Pym and he-"

"Woah woah woah. Your father is Hank Pym?" Natasha asked. _Wait 'til Tony hears this._

"Yeah," Hope said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Pretty _amazing_."

"Uh oh. My daddy issues detector is going off," Natasha said sensing that Hope was unhappy talking about her father. "You can tell auntie Nat all about it if you want." she joked.

"Well it's just that my dad wanted to find someone to _be_ _the Ant-man_ and even though I was perfectly trained and knew everything about the suit, he went off and found some guy off the street, or better yet in a cell, to do it instead. It just made me feel…(sigh) I don't know."

"So I'm guessing you and the ant don't get along very well?" Gamora asked.

"No, we get along now. A quarrel every now and then. Dad and I made amends. He got me a new suit. Everything's pretty fine."

"Mhmm, and there's nothing going on between you and Lang?" Natasha pried.

"... No! Of course not!" Hope said nervously. She didn't want anyone to know that her and Scott were _together_. Even though she did like him she didn't want anyone to think less of her. Especially since this was one of the first times she'd met them. She didn't want to be known as a sidekick, or worse, Scott's _girlfriend_.

"Sure," Natasha said knowing that she was lying. "So," she said changing the subject, "What's your code name?"

"The Wasp."

"Mm, a new insect on the team. How many does that make now, four? Ant-man and The Wasp. Huh, you guys sound pretty good together."

"No. We're just friends Natasha." she assured again.

"Well since you're _just friends_ I guess you wouldn't mind my flirtatious personality to kick in at random and spontaneous times." Natasha said.

"... Why would I? Knock yourself out." Hope said wondering what she was up to.

 _This will be entertaining,_ Natasha thought.

* * *

"And Steve wins. Again. For the third time. In a row." Tony said sarcastically. "What a surprise."

"You guys up for another round?" Steve asked.

"Why so you can just win again?"

"Tony stop being such a party pooper. It's not his fault." Rhodey intruded.

"Isn't it?" Tony said quietly.

"Well watching Steve win every game, causing me to feel worse about myself, has been fun but I think I'm gonna go now." Sam said putting his stick back on the rack. "Later," he said exiting the room.

"I'll be going also." Steve told, "Good game." he said before he left after Sam.

"Wilson," he said running to catch up. "Where are you off to?"

"Anywhere other than there." he replied. "Man, you guys are so awkward. Did you know that? Or was I the only one that noticed."

"And that's exactly why we're here. To close the gap between the team. And if we're being honest you're not doing a very good job, Sam."

"Excuse me?" he asked stopping to look at Steve.

"C'mon man. You need to stop acting like we're in a prison cell. We're in a palace for crying out loud. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. We get to have a five day vacation just so that we can learn to get along. Most people would die to be in our place."

"... Well we're not most people," Sam said as he started walking again.

* * *

"I know right! Like, I've never really thought about it that way but I noticed that people on earth are always doing that." Quill laughed to Scott.

"Yeah, there was this one time at my-" Peter started but was interrupted by Quill.

"No! You don't get to talk since you were being a wiener earlier."

"What? C'mon." Peter whined. _A wiener?_

"Nope. You'll have to earn your freedom of speech back." Quill said with a devious smile.

"Ooh, do I smell a challenge?" Scott joined.

"Scott, you too?" _Why do these guys always have to make everything so weird._ "Fine. How?" Peter asked.

"Hmm," Quill thought out loud, while taking a look at his surroundings. _Ah hah,_ he thought noticing a 25 foot diving board. "You have to dive from the top of that diving board into the pool, then you _might_ earn your speech back."

Peter looked at the diving board and tried to hide his smile. He knew that this would be an easy task because of his abilities, but Quill didn't. He looked over at Scott who gave him a sly smirk, knowing what he was thinking.

"You're on."

"Gotta say though, that board goes pretty high Parker. I'm not sure you'll be able to pull it off." Quill said.

"You want to bet on that, Quill?" Scott asked.

"Well, a little wager never hurt anybody." Quill said, "100 units say he wusses out, which he will."

"Units? I can't use your space money."

"Ugh, fine. If he does do it then I have to do it but if he doesn't then you do, deal?"

"Deal."

"I love how you guys talk about me like I'm not sitting right here," Peter intruded.

"It's go time buddy. Get on the thing and do the stuff." Scott told him.

"Wow, so descriptive." Peter said getting out of the pool. He walked to the diving board and gave a nervous smile to Scott and Peter before climbing up the ladder. _This'll be easy. I can't wait to see the look on Quills face when he sees._

Once Peter got to the top he stood at the edge of the board and looked down with a worried expression to make sure Quill noticed. He looked at Scott who was playing along. Peter backed up on the board, out of their sight.

"See. I told he wasn't gonna do it." Quill laughed.

"Don't be so sure."

"What do you-" Quill started but stopped when he saw Peter jump off the diving board, do two back flips and land in the pool.

"You were saying?" Scott said high fiving Peter once he sat down next to him.

"How?"

"Well, when you get bitten by a radioactive spider, things like that become… easy." Peter replied while Scott laughed.

"Your turn," Scott laughed.

"I hate you," Quill replied.

* * *

 **... Yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peoples! So sorry that I posted so late. I was really Stucky (haha, gets me every time), with what I was going to write and I wasn't getting many comments (cough, cough), so I just didn't feel up to it. This chapter is pretty short so... life? Starts right after the last. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I hate you," Quill replied.

He got out of the pool and headed to the diving board. Once he got to the top he cursed to himself.

"How's the view from up there, Quill!" Scott called.

Peter looked down at Peter and Scott and gave them the finger. Then he jumped and landed with a large splash.

"Hahah! I have to say, I'm blown away." Scott said when Quill approached.

"Shut up Lang!"

* * *

Natasha noticed the boys diving and had an idea.

"BRB," she said to Hope.

"Where are you-" she started but Natasha was already leaving.

Natasha walked over to the boys side of the pool. She looked back at Hope and Gamora and winked.

Quill noticed Natasha walking toward them. "Did it get hot in here, or is it just pee?" he said nodding toward her. Scott looked over and at Nat and then at Hope and Gamora questioningly.

"Parker, it's a trap. She's trying to make your teenage hormones get screwed." he stated.

"What?" Peter said, confused with what was going on.

"Whatever it is, I wouldn't mind getting wrangled in that web." Quill stated looking her up and down.

"Quiet, Quill!" Scott shushed.

"Hey boys," she said as she approached, "is this a challenge I sense?" she asked sitting on the rim of the pool with her legs in the water.

"Uh yeah, we were just having a friendly competition." Scott answered.

"Mm, how do I join?" she asked leaning close.

"Well, it isn't that easy little lady." Quill said.

"What, you think I can't handle it?" she asked, her face a foot from his.

"Oh I never said that," he answered liking where this was going, "I just don't want you to break a nail."

"And what if I didn't?"

"Didn't what?"

"If I didn't break a nail. What would you do then?" she asked.

"Then I'd stand corrected," he said.

"Oh a big boy like you could do more than that."

Scott put his hand over Peter's eyes. "To deep!" he exclaimed.

"Well then why don't you choose my punishment. I'd do anything you want." He leaned in closer so their noses were almost touching.

"Well, if you insist," Natasha said getting out of the pool.

"Wait, what!" he said confused with what just happened.

Natasha walked to the diving board and climbed to the top. She backed up and ran forward jumping off of one foot. While in the air she did four somersaults. She landed with an even smaller splash than Peter. Then she swam to the boy's side of the pool.

"Hmm, that's strange, all my nails seem to be perfectly intact. Weird. Guess that means you lost _Star Lord_.

Scott and Peter laughed in the corner at how gullible Quill was.

"Widow, I was just, just joking around!" he exclaimed.

"Hm, the words 'why don't you choose my punishment. I'd do anything you want' didn't seem like a joke to me." she countered.

"You, you were distracting me, c'mon."

"Distracting? I believe the only thing I did was ask you guys if you were having a competition, make a bet, partake in the competition, and blow your minds, isn't that right boys?"

"That's how I remember it," Peter agreed.

"Mind so blown," Scott added.

"Exactly," she spoke.

"Fine. What's my _punishment_."

"Huh, I have to think about it. It has to be really good." she said getting out again. "Until then. La revedere baieti."

"What the heck does that mean?" Scott said when she was gone.

"I don't know, but it made her 10 times sexier." Quill replied as he watched her walk.

"Perv."

Once Natasha returned to Gamora and Hope she got back in.

"What was that all about?" Hope asked her.

"Just a little friendly competition is all." she answered, "What, are you jealous?" she smiled.

"Shut up Natasha."

* * *

 **Oh Bucky, stop- I mean. Heheh, that dangin auto-correct... COMMENT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay Asgardians now lets get in Thor-mation. Slay Loki you'll get eliminated. Juuust kidding! But no. That makes me laugh. Anyways so sorry I posted so late. I literally wrote this chapter just this morning at 7:00 AM. Cwazy right! Anywho, same day new scene. I don't even know how to end this day for the story so if you have suggestions _please_ tell me. (See how that's italicized and underlined. Odd.) And yay Doctor Strange is coming out soon exited. Kinda.**

 **Wision/ Scarlet Vision/ Vision Witch (I hate it and I love it)**

* * *

"Vis, your dough is overdone," Wanda said.

Vision phased through the counter in front of him knocking over some utensils. "Dang it. Again? I thought I had it this time."

"Well, you know what they say, fifth time's a charm."

 _This shouldn't be possible_ , Vision thought to himself wondering why he kept messing up.

Wanda noticed the look on Visions face. "We could take a break if you want." she suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea," he agreed. They went to a patio near the dining room and sat on a bench. Vision concentrated on a piece of Wanda's hair, thinking.

"Um," Wanda said noticing, "what are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry! I was just thinking about, well, a lot of things actually." he explained.

"Really, like what?"

"About the team, this trip, about myself, my powers, about humanity, about you."

"What about me?" she asked.

"Well, Wanda, you're so… talented." he explained.

"Oh yeah?" _Talented. Me? Why would he think I'm talented. "_ How?" she asked.

"Well humans, the way they were created, they're not supposed to be perfect and they never will be. They have a 50% chance at succeeding or failing and they constantly try. And even if they fail they always try again and I admire that ability."

"I don't understand what this has to do with me." she said not seeing what he was getting at. "Or paprikash." she added.

"I just mean, take you for example. You have messed up many times- no offense." he said seeing a flash of disappointment on her face but was gone in an instant.

"None taken. Continue." Although she was slightly taken by this, she didn't want to make Vision feel bad.

"You've messed up many times but you keep trying again. You keep trying to redeem yourself. And I, I was built to have no flaw. To be better than _just_ human. But I can't even learn to make some simple paprikash or swim. I failed, but I do not want to try again."

"Oh my gosh Vis, why are you always so dramatic." she giggled.

"Excuse me?" he asked stunned.

"Vision it took me 3 years to learn that recipe. And because I was trapped doing the experiment with Strucker, I had to re- learn it." she announced looking at the sky. "Just because you don't learn on the first try doesn't mean you'll always fail."

"I know, it's just that this shouldn't be happening to _me._ The way I was programmed, it shouldn't be possible."

She waited for a moment to think of a good reply."... Well sometimes you have to go against your programming. Like I did." she said.

"But what about swimming? I won't ever be able to do that. No matter how hard I try."

"Vision swimming is different. No you won't ever be able to swim, that's a fact. Just like I will never be cleared of my past, my brother will never come back to life and neither will any of the people I have killed. Purposefully or accidentally. There are some things in life that you just can't change no matter what. When I was younger I didn't even want to be a girl for _many_ reasons. Girls weren't treated equally. We couldn't get an education. Sometimes Pietro and I would have to be separated because of our genders. And even though women today are still treated like pieces of meat I'm glad I was born one. I just had to learn to live with it and eventually, love it."

"I see. And I apologize."

"It's fine."

Vision stared at her hands without saying a word. "Wanda, could I touch your hands?"

Wanda stared at him in amusement. _What does he want my hands for?_ "Um, why?"

"Sorry if it's an uncomfortable question but I just wanted to look. I've never really seen human hands up close and I just thought they were interesting."

"Uh, I guess." she said questioningly. She was still cautious about people touching her because of all her years in the lab. As Vision stroked her hand she didn't feel as awkward as she thought she would have. She actually felt small sparks go off in it. Not romantic sparks, but like actual sparks of electricity were tickling her cells. She looked up at Vision to see if he could feel them too but he was still just examining her hand. _Strange._

"Excuse me, Wanda, can I ask you a question?" he said looking up from her hand.

"Sure." she replied.

"How old are you?"

 _Why is he asking me all these random questions._ "24," she replied.

"When is your birthdate?"

"February 16, 1992. Why, are you gonna throw me a party or something?" she joked.

"No, no. I just… wanted to know."

"Vision, how did you know to come to my room at the exact time I woke up this morning?" she asked.

"I heard you."

"But that could have been because of anything, or one."

"Yes, but… I felt something. Like you were in distress. I don't know why."

They sat in silence for a while longer looking at the greenery of the land. Wanda noticed Vision had set her hand down on his lap but he was still holding it. It made her remember that spark sensation she felt earlier, and she could feel it again. It still didn't feel romantic, which relieved her, but it felt more comforting this time.

"Did you remember to turn the stove off before we left?" she asked still looking into the distance.

"(Gasp), no I did not." he said a-matter-of-factly.

"We should go back inside."

"Yeah."

* * *

 **COMMENT, SUGGEST, REVIEW...life.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! OMG! OMG! I am so sorry for posting so late. The internet in my house got jacked up and I didn't know what to write. Forgive meeeee! ...Anywho I think that in the next chapter Sam and Steve will have some Bucky talk. (Bucky talk... my enemy, my ally.) Jk, Jk, JK, but seriously, that goes with Civil War. Review please and suggest and please notify me if I have any spelling errors. (My sister couldn't proof read in time.)**

 **Wision and Scope/Hott (whatever their ship name is. They're both awesome)**

* * *

When they got back in the kitchen the paprikash they were cooking was whistling from the heat. "Shoot," Wanda exclaimed.

Vision flew over to turn the stove off. The soup had bubbled over onto the floor. Wanda went to a rack to grab a rag to wipe the stove. Vision took the handle and began to lift it off the pot.

"Wait! Vision don't-" she started but she was too late. Vision opened the pot and a large saffron colored bubble of soup exploded all over the android's face. Luckily Wanda had shielded herself from the explosion with the cleaning rag.

"Oops." Vision said.

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked giggling at the soup on his face.

"I'm fine thank you," he replied looking down at his soaked apron.

"Did anything get on my face?" she asked.

Just then Vision had an idea. "Actually yes," he started, "right.. _here_." he said putting a glob of soup on her cheek.

"(Gasp), no. You did not just do that." she exclaimed.

"I believe I just did," he grinned. "Now let's get cleaning." he said turning to pick up some fallen utensils.

Wanda took a handful of the mixture. "Now," she said throwing it at the back of Vision's head, "we're even."

Vision slowly turned around and looked at her as she laughed. Then he used his laser and aimed it at the pot causing the mixture to explode next to Wanda but before it could touch her she used her powers to catch the liquid and stir it in Vision's direction and splatter on him again. Then Wanda bursted into laughter at his expression.

Vision stood there silently. "Wanda?" he spoke in a serious tone.

"Yes?" she said stopping her laughter to see what was wrong. _Maybe I went too far._

"When was the last time we hugged?" he said starting toward her.

"Vis, stop!" she yelled backing up.

Vision grabbed her hand but when she tried to yank it free she slipped on the soup that had gotten on the floor causing them both to fall.

They laughed on the floor for a couple of seconds. "Are you alright?" Vision asked as their laughs died down.

"Well, my hair is soaked with paprikash that'll take at least two washes to get out, but other than that I'm okay."

Vision helped her up and grabbed a mop. They looked around at the mess they created. "We best start cleaning before his highness sees this mess." Vision stated.

"You think?"

30 minutes later…

As Vision and Wanda were cleaning up the humongous mess they made in the kitchen a servant came in. "No, no. I will clean. You shall go." she announced in an accented voice looking at Vision in a strange way but quickly stopping herself. "The King wants all guests to enjoy their stay without trouble."

"Oh, um, thank you," Wanda said as they headed out.

"Well what are we to do now?" Vision asked.

Another servant nearby heard his question and decided to answer. "We have many activities for anyone to enjoy. What are you looking for? Things to do as a couple or separately?"

"Couple? No we're not-" Vision started.

"Yeah, it's not like that we're just friends!" Wanda exclaimed.

Hearing Wanda say this made Vision have a strange feeling. It had hurt him just a little. _Is she that embarassed to be with me?_ he thought.

The servant looked at them strangely. "My apologies," she said.

"It's okay and no we don't need help figuring out what to do, thank you anyway," Wanda said before the servant left them to themselves. "Sorry about that," she laughed to him.

"Yeah."

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds until Sam walked into the room. "Hey, have you guys seen Steve anywhere?"

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning," Wanda replied. "Sorry."

"Thanks," he said before leaving.

"Well," Wanda started, "I think I'm going to go back to my room and wash all this," she said looking down at her food stained clothes and hands, "off."

"Of course."

They walked upstairs together and all the way to her room. "See you later?" Wanda said standing at her door.

"Yes, later. And thank you, for the amazing evening. Chef Maximoff," he smiled.

Wanda looked into his eyes and smiled back at him. "Anytime, Chef Vision."

* * *

"Well it's getting late, think we should head inside now," Natasha said to the group. The boys had joined them earlier after their little competition.

"Yeah," They agreed.

As they got out of the pool and started heading back inside the palace, Scott called after Hope. "Hope! Wait up." he yelled grabbing his towel.

Hope's eyes widened and then slightly rolled. She stopped in her tracks and waited for Scott. "What do you want?" she asked once he caught up.

"What was all that about?"

"What all about?"

"Widow."

"Oh, Natasha was just trying to show off. You know how she is." she said forging a fake laugh.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked. "You're acting kinda strange."

"I'm fine Scott," she replied exasperatedly.

"Okay, just checking," he said putting his arm around her waist, tickling her side.

She let out a snort. "Stop!" she laughed pushing him away.

"Whoops, my hand slipped." he said stepping back.

Hope began to hit him with her towel. "Whoops, my towel slipped!"

"Hey! Stop!" he laughed. He grabbed hold of her towel and pulled it causing them to collide. They embraced each other for a moment, their laughs turning to giggles.

"Why are you being so clingy? I told you I was fine."

"Meh, this will probably be the last time I see you in a bikini. Wanna enjoy it while it lasts." he said making Hope roll her eyes. _Hmm, a movie makeout moment, shall I take it? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and she seems kinda stressed._

"I should've known." she joked. Then Hope pushed Scott away and cleared her throat. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower before dinner," she stated.

 _Maybe next time,_ he thought _._ "Y'know I could join you, if you want," he said with smiling shrug.

"Nice try Lang." she said rolling her eyes. They entered the palace and walked up the stairs.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?"

"No, it's fine." she assured. They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

When Hope entered the room she noticed Natasha doing impossible stretches on the couch. "Where's Gamora?" she asked not seeing the green assassin.

"She's in the shower. Where were you? Hookin' up with Lang?"

"Hardy har har, you're funny," she replied. _Why is she asking? Did she witness our little cuddle session? Cuddle session? What the hel? (Ugh) Scott's vocabulary is rubbing off on me._

"I didn't hear a no so I'm guessing that's a yes."

"Think what you want Natasha. I'm not telling you a word."

Just then a servant came into the room and announced that dinner would be served at 7:00.

The girls finished getting changed and headed downstairs.

* * *

Scott walked into his room. "Hey," he greeted.

"Sup," Quill replied. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh I was just having a cuddle session with my _girlfriend_. No big deal." he bragged.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Quill laughed hysterically.

Scott and Peter looked at each other with confused faces until he finally stopped.

Quill cleared his throat. "Ehem, first of all that's a lie and second of all she would never date _you_ unless she was bribed. Offense intended."

"Seriously? You believe me, right kid?" Scott asked Peter.

"Um… I don't really know to be honest. I mean I don't think it's _impossible_ but then again-"

"Oooohhh," Quill interrupted. "You just got told by a 10 year old!" he stated before erupting into laughter.

"Dude, I'm 16!" _Do I really look that young? Gosh._

"Same sh*t."

"(Sigh) whatever. I don't need you guy's stamp of approval." Scott said before heading into the shower. _I don't need those losers to believe me. I know the truth and so does Hope, so nothing else matters._

* * *

 **God bless!**


	9. Chapter 8 bonus

**Hey guys! So so sorry that I haven't posted in like 2 months. I have no idea how to writ this chapter and would really appreciate it if you helped me by leaving comments, suggestions, pm's, or even writing your own take on it and sharing it with me.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this bonus chapter. My sister wrote it for me just for fun one time and I thought I'd share it with you to say sorry and because it's hilarious. Please enjoy! (Psst, it was also her bday two days ago so if you send a shoutout that'd be sweet)**

 **Takes place during chapter 8.**

* * *

"Well it's getting late, think we should head inside now," Natasha said to the group. The boys had joined them earlier after their little competition.

"Yeah," They agreed.

As they got out of the pool and started heading back inside the palace, Scott called after Hope. "Hope! Wait up." he yelled grabbing his towel.

Hope's eyes widened and then slightly rolled. She stopped in her tracks and waited for Scott. "What do you want?" she asked once he caught up.

"What was all that about?"

"What all about?"

"Widow."

"Oh, Natasha was just trying to show off. You know how she is." she said forging a fake laugh.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked. "You're acting kinda strange."

"I'm fine Scott," she replied exasperatedly.

"Okay, just checking," he said putting his arm around her waist, tickling her side.

She let out a snort. "Stop!" she laughed pushing him away.

"Whoops, my hand slipped." he said stepping back.

Hope began to hit him with her towel. "Whoops, my towel slipped!"

Quill's left eye fell on the ground. "Whoops my eye slipped… onto the ground."

Gamora slipped on his eye. "Whoops I slipped now I'm gonna slip out that heart." She proceeded to chase him back into the palace.

"Well… that was weird," said Hope. "Now if you'll excuse me Scott I have to get going."

"What's so important right now," Lang inquired.

"I need to go take a shower and condition my hair asap before it turns to straw," Hope answered.

"Well I could help you with that. You know, if you want," Scott retorted.

"Haha nice try. I'll see you later," Hope said before disappearing inside. Whew, she thought. If anyone had seen us together any longer they would've really believed that we're a couple. That was close.

In the shower she began to feel guilty about her actions. I really don't want to hurt his feelings. Why do I even care what people think. I just want people to believe in me. I'm very capable on my own and I don't want to be branded is all. It's fine Scott doesn't even have to know. Hope then slipped and banged her head on the bathtub faucet and began to bleed… a LOT. Steve rushed into the room.

"Did I just hear someone slip and fall and bang their head on the bathtub faucet on their way down!?" He had very good ears.

Steve broke the bathroom door down with his shield. After registering what had happened he turned off the water and immediately threw a towel on Hope. "Scott c'mere! Your girlfriend slipped and fell in the shower and banged her head on the bathtub faucet and now she's bleeding… a LOT."

Hope shot up at the sound of that. "He's not my boyfriend. And I have a name!"

"Oh s-sorry ma'am." Steve stuttered.

Seconds later Scott came rushing in the room in nothing but boxer briefs. "What happened?! Are you ok? Oh my gosh you're bleeding. Is it fatal? Ok I know what to do I took a first aid course once. Ok. First you lay them on th-oh wait that's if you're unconscious ugh. Son of a-"

"Scott I'm fine. I just slipped and fell and busted my head on the bathtub faucet. It's no big deal. Just call one of the girls to patch me up," echoed Hope without looking him in the face.

"But you just slipped and fell and busted your head on the bathtub faucet. How can you say you're-"

"I'm fine!" Hope screamed in frustration. "Please just call one of the girls. Please."

Scott readily complied after hearing the crack in her voice. "... Ok. But I'm getting a doctor to take a look at you. Since you just slipped and fell and cracked your head on a bathtub faucet."

"Whatever," Hope whispered back.

Hope had changed into dry clothes after Gamora loosely bandaged Hope's faucet busted head. Why did this happen to me. And why is Scott so annoying. Captain freaking America didn't know my name? Am I overreacting? Is all of this karma for the way I've been treating Scott. No, I don't deserve this. I deserve to make a name for myself. Slipping and falling and breaking my head on the bathtub faucet was just a coincidence. Right?

Just then the doctor came in to see her, with Scott trailing behind. Hope's expression hardened. I shouldn't be taking this out on him. He's genuinely worried about me. But I'm not one for apologies. I'll work up the courage later.

"Hey Hope. Feeling better?" Scott questioned.

"Ya I'm good. There's just a dull ache now," she replied dryly. "Shouldn't the doctor be asking the questions?"

The doctor cleared her throat. "Right, Ms. Van Dyne. Let's commence then, shall we. You slipped and fell and broke your head on the bathtub faucet right? I'm just going to rewrap those bandages and make sure to stop by the infirmity every morning so I can help you apply your ointment."

"Sounds good to me." Hope thanked the doctor after she had finished.

"Every morning. Don't forget," The doctor reminded her before leaving Hope and Scott alone in the room.

"Gosh darn it Hope. You almost gave me a heart attack. Just falling and slipping and banging your head on the bathtub faucet like that. Well, I'm just glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done it I had lost you."

"You don't have to worry about me," Hope retorted. Scott raised his eyebrows. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Been doing that all my life and that's not gonna change because of you."

"What are you saying? You're my girlfriend. I want to worry about you. You don't have to do everything by yourself with me around. I can carry around some of that burden. That's what boyfriends do."

"Well…"

"Well?" Scott questioned.

"Listen Scott. I don't want to be known as just your girlfriend.

"Oh. I wasn't aware that that was something to be so ashamed of."

"No that's not what I meant!" Hope intervened. It's just that… it took so long to prove to my dad that I'm capable of so much more than he thinks. I don't want to keep on having to prove that to people. I want people to see me for what I am and know that I got this suit because of my own abilities. Not because my superhero boyfriend hooked me up. And slipping and falling and busting my head open on the bathtub faucet just made matters worse."

"Hey accidents happen," Scott joked and she grimaced in reply. "Hope, you've got nothing to prove. You've already got the suit. And you wouldn't be here in Wakanda freaking Africa if the Avengers didn't think you're great. Dating me is just a bonus," he smirked and she rolled her eyes. "You are more amazing than you will ever know."

* * *

 **I will try very hard to get the next chapter out. Hope you laughed as hard as I did. Lots of love!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine, Yeah! This chapter has a little bit of Bucky talk for you Bucky lovers but he won't actually appear in the fic. This chapter also contains some SharonXSteve action (ish). I don't ship them, but then again... meh. It's also pretty short. I'm gonna try to make the chapters longer but it might take more time to publish. Remember to comment!**

 **Staron (unfortunately):**

* * *

Sam walked through the palace looking in every door he passed for Steve. _C'mon man please don't be in there,_ he thought to himself. He entered the last door of the the hallway to find Steve standing at the ice filled capsule. "How's he doing?"

"He's hanging in there," Steve said noticing his presence.

"Steve, what are you doing?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I need you to stop obsessing over this. We're working on a cure Steve. You-"

"I know Sam, and I appreciate it but-"

"But nothing. Okay?"

"Sam, why does it matter to you if I see him or not. Just… let me be."

"Weren't you the one telling me we were supposed to be enjoying this vacation?" Sam asked, "Your idea of enjoyment is grieving over your best friend instead of spending time with your other ones? Look Steve, I get it, I really do, but right now isn't the time."

"I know Sam but you don't understand. Bucky is the only thing I have left from _my_ time. I do love hanging out with you guys but knowing that my best friend is just downstairs living his life frozen in a box while I'm having fun? It just… doesn't feel right."

"Yes Steve, but your life isn't gonna progress any more than his if you don't start living it. Bucky made his choice, but now it's time for you to make yours."

"... I know. Thanks Sam."

Then they headed down the stairs to the dining room together.

* * *

The next day…

Steve woke up extra early that morning again and decided to exercise. A while later Sam woke up too.

"Dude, what are you doing? It's 5:00 in the morning." Sam whined. "Most people like to sleep in when they're on vacation. Especially if they'll never get another one."

"Sorry if I messed up your beauty sleep," Steve joked, "but this is what guys like me have to do to stay in shape. You should try it sometime."

"Hahah, very funny Cap. But seriously, now I can't go back to sleep."

Steve got up and walked to the bathroom. "Well, good luck with that. I'm gonna hit the shower." he said before closing the door. About 10 minutes later while Steve was still in the bathroom Sam heard Steve's cell phone ring. He walked over to Steve's side table and saw that it was Sharon. He decided that Steve would probably want him to answer so he did.

"Hello?" he said.

"Steve, is that you?" Sharon asked surprised by the voice.

"No, actually this is Sam Wilson, remember me?"

"Yeah, I remember. Where's Steve?"

"He's in the bathroom at the moment. Here let me… one second," Sam started, putting her on hold and heading toward the bathroom. He noticed the water was off. "(Knock, knock), Steve, your phone was ringing."

"Oh, who called?" he asked through the door as he shaved his face.

"Your _girlfriend_ ," Sam said emphatically. He then heard Steve knock somethings down on the floor. Then he opened the door and Sam handed him the phone holding in his laugh.

Steve cleared his throat before he began to speak. "Hey, Sharon, how's it going?" _Play it cool Steve._

"Hey Steve, it's going fine, actually. Thanks. I just wanted to check up on how you guys are doing."

"Us? For what?" _Gosh, why do I have to sound so demanding._

"Fury wants to be given a mission report for everyday you guys are there. I know its kinda dumb but Fury gets what he wants." she laughed.

 _Aw, she has the cutest laugh. Steve, shut up and concentrate._

"And since Stark refused, he was hoping that I'd get it out of you." _Way to sound like you're interrogating him, Carter._

 _Oh, so this call isn't really for me,_ he thought, upset about the fact. _Why does Tony always have to complicate things? Why can't he just give the man what he wants?_ He cleared his throat again before he began to talk, "So pretty much he just wants to know if anybody's fighting," Steve predicted, "and by anyone I mean Tony and I."

"Pretty much."

Steve gave her the details on what had happened the past two days. "So," Sharon started, "no big issues with Tony. Just some minor attitude problems?"

"Yup, it's not a lot of information but at least you have something to give to Fury."

"Thanks Steve. It means a lot." she said.

"No problem." Then they sat in silence for a few seconds waiting for the other to make a move. _Should I hang up? I don't want to be the first one. That'll seem rude._

 _So, is that it? I can't say bye now. 15 seconds have already passed. That'll be awkward. Well, saying anything at this point would be awkward. Now he probably really thinks I'm not interested in him. Maybe if I wait long enough then he'll hang up first. Maybe?_

" _Agent Carter we need you in room. 47B. It's a number 8598."_ Steve heard through the phone. _Maria? Thank goodness._

"Thanks Maria, I'll be right there. I gotta go Steve. Bye." Sharon exclaimed.

"Bye." he said before she hung up. _Geez Steve, what was that?_ Then he opened the bathroom door. "Did you hear any of that?" he asked Sam.

"Not a word," Sam replied.

Then Steve closed the door and continued shaving. _Yeah he did._

* * *

 **Did you get it when Steve said _Play It Cool?! If not than Tsk, tsk... COMMENT!_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey people. Sorry for my late post and this super short chapter. I've had a lot on my plate with my new story Knotty (and trying not to get deported. Just kidding... sorta). This chapter is pretty much just a schedule for their vacation so you know what to look forward to.**

 **1\. No Romanogers, this is a Brutasha-ish story**

 **2\. Bucky is not physically in this story**

 **3\. This is a Staron shipping story (please don't hate me. I don't like Sharon either)**

 **4\. Yes, there will be some "Stony" (for you Stony obsessed porpoises. Didn't even have to ask)**

* * *

That morning during breakfast T'Challa announced that starting that day they would have an activity schedule.

"Schedule? For what?" Tony asked in his usual exaggerated tone.

"Director Fury assigned it for us to make sure everyone did something." T'Challa replied.

"Classic Fury," Tony muttered.

"So," Natasha said, ignoring Tony, "what's on the list?"

"Let's see," he said looking through the list. "Today, Fury wrote that the entire team would have to play… dodgeball?" he said slightly confused.

"What?" some gasped.

"Why is Fury trying to treat us like stupid kids?" Tony complained.

"Hmm, well maybe he wouldn't treat you like a kid if you didn't act so stupid all the time." Rhodey whispered to him.

"Are you sure that's what it says?" Sam asked.

"See for yourselves," T'Challa said swiping up on the screen causing the schedule to be displayed holographically in front of the group. Everyone leaned in to see the list.

Mission 88B725

RE: Gamora/subject 974, Scott Lang, Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker, Peter Quill/subject 552, James Rhodes, Steven Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Anthony Stark, Hope VanDyne, and Samuel Wilson.

Day one: Import

Day two: Choice

Day three: Dodgeball

Day four: Choice

Day five: Paintball

Day six: Gala

Day seven: Export

"Wow," Natasha said as she read the list, "even when we're supposed to be having _fun_ Fury has to make it seem like a mission."

Murmurs were heard around the room as the operatives questioned their so called _schedule_. "Okay enough talk," T'Challa commanded. "Breakfast still awaits you. We'll be starting the dodgeball," T'Challa said again, the word still not fitting his tongue, "an hour after you're all finished. Make sure to wear athletic attire." he said reading what Fury messaged him off the tablet.

"Well, I'm not doing that." Tony stated. "My genius brain always has to be put at work or it just won't cooperate, Stubborn, I know."

"Tony-" Rhodey started.

" _And_ director Fury said that each person _has_ to participate." T'Challa informed. "In parentheses 'I'm talking about you Stark'."

"How would he know if I didn't?" Tony interjected. "He can't see what we're doing here." Some of the others began to sigh and groan over how childish Tony was about everything.

"Actually I can," an anonymous voice announced causing some people to jump. Then a hologram of Nick Fury was projected next to T'Challa. "There are cameras in that palace that I've set up just for you guys." he explained. "And if you don't participate, _Mr. Stark_ , then the wristbands you all had to put on when you got here will send a slight shock through your body."

"Wait, seriously!" Peter exclaimed looking down at his wrist.

Everybody looked down at their now blinking green wristbands in shock. "Oh," Fury added, "and don't try to take them off. The more you try the more bolts you get."

"So, the mission is to have fun or you'll get electrocuted to death?" Sam asked rhetorically.

"This," Tony started, "this is.. this is just illegal. So very illegal, Fury, and a new low for you."

"Well, if you guys don't break the rules than you don't get shocked. Simple as that." he explained. "Now I've gotta get going. Try to… have fun." he said before the hologram disappeared in thin air.

That breakfast everybody was murmuring to one another and feeling uncomfortable. Now that they knew that Fury could see everything they did, they knew it would be harder for them to _have fun._

* * *

 **Stay alive (:**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello people of earth, it's me again. Unfortunate, I know. Sorry for posting like, 2 weeks late. I have a lot of projects to do for school and a fanfiction that I just started last month titled Knotty. It's about Natasha and Bucky in a highschool AU. It's been taking up most of my fanfic writing time so, sorry. The next chapter will come out faster than this one did, I promise. There's some Quillora in this chapter. Speaking of...**

 **What do you call a person who guards Samsung?**

 **A Guardian of the Galaxy. AHAHAHAHA!... sorry.**

* * *

After breakfast…

Once breakfast was over everyone hurriedly got up to go to their rooms. Peter, being left at the back of the group walked to his room alone still mesmerized by the sight of the relics in T'Challa's palace.

As he was walking he bumped into Tony. "Oh hey Mr. Stark," he greeted. "You doing okay?" he asked knowing what everybody must've been going through ever since the _big reveal_ at breakfast.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I mean," he said motioning to his bracelet, " _this_ happens to us all the time. I'm not even surprised anymore." he shrugged.

"Oh, okay then. Well, were you serious about not playing? I mean, I know you want to keep your reputation and everything but-"

"Alright alright. Since you're begging I guess I guess I'll do it." Tony interrupted.

Peter gave him a confused look. "Um, I wasn't begging I was just-"

"Yeah yeah no need to thank me. I know I'm amazing. You should get changed. We have a long day ahead of us and I promised your Aunt May that I'd take care of you. Hurry now back to your room." Tony said shooing him away. Peter just went along with it because he knew Tony couldn't let go of his ego.

"Oookay," he replied walking to his room once again.

Meanwhile…

After hearing the news during breakfast, Gamora strode to her room and grabbed her sword. She headed downstairs to the training room to distract her mind. _These people think they can control me. No, I am owned by nobody. They can't do this to us…_ She figured out how to work the training device. It was strange for her being around such technology. _Huh, humans are so mere yet, oddly intelligent,_ she thought to herself clicking on a device that let you train against hologram like beings using things that looked somewhat like sunglasses. Almost like a virtual world of some sort. Gamora chose her difficulty level and began.

She put the thin glasses over her eyes and when she opened them, she was surrounded by Chitari. _Hmm, the weakest of them all,_ she thought. _This won't even be a challenge._ She started to charge, her sword slicing through each figure in her range of view. Feeling the adrenaline made her calm and hearing their screeches as her knife swam through their bodies made her happy.

The rest of the girls went back to their rooms to get ready, after Gamora had already left. Minutes passed and they began to wonder where she was. "Has anyone seen Gamora?" Hope asked.

"Not since _breakfast_ , no." Wanda replied.

"She's probably fine. Don't worry." Natasha assured.

"Yeah, but maybe the announcement at breakfast shook her up a bit." Hope explained. "It certainly did to me."

Natasha sighed thinking back to all the times she'd been watched, tracked, surveyed and beyond. "Well," she started, "you get used to it. Eventually."

As Peter walked through the castle her stumbled upon a screaming noise and decided to follow it. When he found where it was coming from he noticed that he was in the training area and that the sound was a lot clearer. _Hmm, those are feminine grunts. I wonder if it's widow,_ he thought, a grin making its way across his face. He opened the door to reveal Gamora randomly whipping her sword through the air. _What the hel?_

She didn't seem to notice him so he walked toward her. "Hey Gammy, you alright?" he asked. Gamora swung her sword toward him thinking he was another Chitari. Peter yelled out and put his hands up in defense.

Gamora quickly stopped realizing who it was, her knife slightly piercing his hand. "Peter?" she exclaimed. "What the hel are you doing?"

"What am I doing, what are you doing!" he yelled back at her. "You almost just killed me!"

"Sorry," she replied. "But you shouldn't have snuck up on me like that." Quill looked down at his hand to find it beginning to bleed.

"Dammit," he cursed sucking the blood from it.

"Here, let me help." Gamora started, rummaging through cabinets on the far side of the room containing bandages, punching bags, weights and so on. She grabbed some rubbing alcohol and bandages.

She joined Peter on the bench he had sat down on and unscrewed the bottle. She poured the liquid onto a pad and grabbed his hand. Before he had any time to react Gamora pressed the cloth to his wound without any warning.

"$& #%!" he called out. "What the sh*t!?"

"Oh, what now!" she questioned.

Peter was about to continue their fest of anger but decided to let it go. He was already upset about the news from earlier, he really didn't need more on his plate. "Y'know what, nothing. Just continue."

Minutes later Gamora was finishing, slowly wrapping his hand in the bandage. She looked up at him to see him looking off into the distance, an angered expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Peter." she announced, catching his attention. "I should've been more careful."

"(Sigh) Gamora it's fine. You're still adjusting. It's okay. You don't need to apologize."

A couple seconds later Gamora had finished, but they still sat there waiting in silence. "Peter?"

He turned at the sound of his name to face her. "Yeah?" he answered.

"Do you know what _dodgeball_ is?"

"Not even a little."

* * *

 **FOLLOW, FOLLOW, FOLLOW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! (LIVE cause God loves you...)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi, hi, hi. New chapter! Dodge ball will continue in the next one too so don't be disappointed at the end. I also want to suggest, again, my new story Knotty for you Bucky lovers (cough) and you Brutasha lovers (cough, cough). Something I noticed when I first started this story was that I was actually on a trip to Africa and everything there was reminding, and inspiring me to write the story. It was pretty cool. Anyway, review, follow, favorite, and suggest.**

* * *

The heroes finished changing and were escorted to the 'backyard' of the palace.

"Whoa," Sam exclaimed. "Now this is a backyard."

"You're telling me," Steve joined looking at the land astonished.

The back of the palace was filled with plants of every variety. Toward the back was a pond filled with multicolored fish.

"Geez," Scott started, "I wouldn't mind living like this."

"This way people," one of T'Challa's servants instructed. She lead them in the direction of the gym.

When they got there they were greeted by a large, tough looking woman standing in the stadium. She must've been in her late 40's from the way she looked. "Whoa," Quill whispered to Scott looking her up.

"You're disgusting," he replied.

"I was just kidding, gosh."

"Sure."

The large woman instructed them to sit and explained the rules to them. "Does everybody understand?" she asked when she finished. The group shook their heads. "Then let us begin. First you will choose team captains. Any volunteers?"

Steve noticed the group looking around to see if anyone wanted to volunteer obviously too afraid to do it themselves, and began to raise his hand.

"I'll volunteer," Tony stated. As he said it he heard a second voice say the same words.

Steve found everyone staring at him and Tony in shock. (Sigh) of course, he thought. Some people began to groan and roll their eyes already knowing how this was going to end.

"Perfect!" the lady announced. "Now pick your teams."

Steve and Tony both walked to the front and faced the group. "Stark," Steve greeted.

"Rodgers," Tony replied. Their eyes skimmed over faces searching for the right teammates. Ugh, this is the accords all over again. "Rhodes!" Tony called. Rhodey, with the help of Natasha, slowly stood and walked over to Tony's side.

"Sam," Steve summoned.

"Underoos!"

"Natasha." Natasha was surprised that Steve had called her. She got up and looked over at Tony who had an angry expression on his face. Natasha quickly looked down and stood beside Sam.

"Oh so that's how you want to play. Okay fine, Maximoff, get up here!" Tony called. Wanda stood giving a confused look to Steve and Natasha. She walked to Rhodey's side and stood next to him as the two continued to choose teammates.

"This is gonna be a long day," she whispered to Rhodey.

"Tell me about it,"

A couple minutes later they had just about finished choosing their groups.

"Lang," Steve called.

"That guys girlfriend, or whatever your name is," Tony said gesturing toward Hope.

"(Sigh)" Seriously? Hope thought as she stood and walked toward them with annoyance on her face. Another person who doesn't know my name. Yay. Scott looked at her guiltily, feeling her embarrassment.

"Quill."

Gamora was the last person to be called. "Green female, over here." Tony called to her. Hearing this made Hope feel a little bit better since she wasn't the only outcast but still annoyed.

Once they finally finished, the game was able to begin. Steve's side consisted of Sam, Natasha, Scott, Quill, and Vision. Tony's team had Parker, Hope, Gamora, Rhodey, and Wanda.

"Okay," said the woman. "Your team on this side and yours over here. Remember if you get hit you're out." she reminded. As she spoke 5 holograph like balls appeared out of thin air on the line separating the two teams. "Let the game, begin!" she called out and blew her whistle.

Both teams sprinted to the middle line and grabbed the balls they could. Only few were successful. Seconds passed and nobody had moved knowing that they were all targets and planning out who to take out first. After about 15 seconds Tony was bored. He threw his ball toward Steve's head and it barely missed him as he dodged it meaning Tony was really up for a fight. As his ball hit the wall behind Steve's team others suddenly began throwing at each other their balls as fast as bullets. This wasn't just your regular friendly dodgeball. No, in a room filled with assassins, aliens, genetically enhanced soldiers, radioactive spider bitten teenagers, and half human androids that contain one of the universe's most powerful objects in it's forehead, war was a better word to describe it.

"Steve why did you choose me?" Natasha asked as they dodged balls that flew in their direction. "You knew it would make Tony mad."

"What I'm not allowed to associate with one of my closest friends anymore just because some things happened in the past?" Steve asked. "Look Nat, I didn't want the accords to come between any of us but they did. This vacation is supposed to be our way of forgiving one another. Of assembling once again." he explained. "So, do you forgive me Natasha Romanoff?"

Natasha looked up at him and studied his face for a moment before she answered. "I forgive you Steve Rogers."

"Great, now help me kick some arse."

* * *

 **Don't be gone.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello lovely porpoises. How ya been? Good? Great! I just want to start by apologizing for posting so late. I haven't been writing very often lately so yeah. Forgiveness! Anyway just want you to know that this chapter takes place after chapter 12. The last chapter I posted was a bonus because I had it done already and I anted to give you guys at least something. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Vision stepped close to the line in front of where Wanda was standing. "Wanda I know not how to play this game." Wanda stepped to the line as well.

"It's easy." she started. "All you have to do is try to hit someone on my team with a ball. Like so…" she said tossing a ball at his shoulder and letting it bounce. "You're out," she smiled.

Vision shook his head. "Well played Maximoff, well played." he said as he walked to a bench for the people who got out.

Wanda laughed. _One down, five to go._

* * *

"Tony," Rhodey said pushing Tony toward the side lines, "can I just ask why?"

"Why what?

" _Why_ the hel are you doing this?" he said gesturing toward Wanda.

"He took my Widow. Nobody takes my Widow." he replied.

"And you took his Witch. The Witch who's parents _and_ brother were killed because of your stupidity."

"Rhodes what's the big deal? It's just a friendly competition." he explained.

"Oh yeah friendly competition, sure." Rhodey said sarcastically. "This entire trip you've been trying to annoy Steve and all you've managed to do is look stupid in front of everybody here and annoy _me_."

"C'mon Rhodey, it's not that serious-" Tony started but Rhodey cut him off.

"No Tony it is that serious." he explained. "If you want to start another 'Civil war' then go ahead, but just know that I won't be on your side this time." Then Rhodey walked ahead leaving Tony behind. Tony stood considering what Rhodey had said.

* * *

"Dude," Quill started to Scott, "we should both aim for the kid."

"I like the way you think," Scott replied.

The two started throwing balls at Peter making it extra hard for him to dodge, even if he was bitten by a radioactive spider.

Peter noticed that the two were aiming at him and him only. "What are you guys doing?" he asked dodging the balls of flew toward him

"Nothing, nothing." Quill replied aiming at his face. Peter barely dodged the ball.

"Uh, it doesn't seem like nothing. Why are you only aiming at me. There are five other people on this team but you choose to pick on me."

"Shut your trap kid. Don't make accusations just because you can't play."

"I wasn't- y'know what, whatever." Peter finished knowing that the duo would just continue arguing with him. Although Peter was annoyed by the twos' constant attempts to pick a fight with him he enjoyed being around them. They reminded him of the relationship he'd had with Uncle Ben. In a weird way.

10 minutes later Peter was dodging balls left and right while the other two laughed and continued to try to hit him. "Hey kid, you tired yet?" Quill snickered. "Seriously cause we've been at this for quite a while and you still haven't gotten hit."

"Actually no, this is pretty easy." he started, doing a triple back flip. "Reminds me of dodging bullets back in NY and I haven't trained in a long time so thanks actually." he replied sticking the landing.

"No problem," Quill replied sarcastically.

* * *

Tony aimed a ball straight at Natasha but she dodged it with a back flip. She looked up at him. "Okay, so you seem a little angry." she said sarcastically.

"Maybe a little," he replied, "hey, how does the grass feel over there?" he asked.

"Look Tony," Natasha started, stepping toward the line. "It's just a game, nothing else. Let's just enjoy our time here together without having any drama. Please?"

"Okay, okay. Just wanted to know how you and your new _boyfriend_ were doing over there, that's all." he replied.

"Tony it's not like that alright," she retorted. "You need to stop this now, before somebody gets hurt."

" _Somebody_ already is hurt," he said looking directly into her eyes.

Natasha glared back searching his face for a short time but then turned away and grabbed another ball and went back into the game. Tony looked around and made eye contact with Steve, who'd been watching them talk. They stared for a second but then Tony looked away and also headed back into the game.

* * *

As Natasha walked to the other side of the court she saw Hope bending down to pick up a ball and took it as her chance to strike. She threw the ball and it hit Hope's lower back. Hope turned around and looked up. Natasha smirked. "Out,"

Hope gave a sarcastic smile and started walking toward the bench Vision was on.

* * *

"Dude he's enjoying it." Quill said to Scott. "He's been dodging every single ball no sweat while I'm over here all out of breath."

"We'll see about that." Scott said picking up a ball. He aimed at Peter and threw it with all his strength. Just as the ball was about to hit him Peter ducked letting it fly right over his head.

* * *

As Hope walked through the court to the bench she looked to the side to see Parker who had just ducked standing next to her. She looked up to see a something fly toward her face and then felt it smack her nose. "Aagh!" she grunted as pain shot through her face and she stumbled back a couple steps. She looked up to see who'd thrown the ball. _Scott_.

* * *

Scott looked at Hope with fright in his eyes as the ball he'd thrown smacked her face. He saw he stumble a little and put her hand to her face. She whipped her head up and her came in contact with his. Fire burned in them as if she was about ready to explode. "Seriously?!" she exclaimed.

Parker stood and ran to her side. "Oh my gosh, a-are you okay?" he asked.

"Ak, yeah, I, I think I'm okay." she answered trying not to let the pain show.

"Let me see it," he asked just as Scott and Quill arrived. She moved her hand and saw it was covered in blood and so was the bottom half of her face.

"Geez!" Quill exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, Hope I'm so sorry, oh that looks bad- do you need a, a doctor cause I, I'm pretty sure there- you know what, oh my gosh-" Scott stuttered nervously.

"No," she exclaimed. "I'm fine. It's just a bloody nose, that's all. Nothing serious."

"Oh my gosh, thank goodness,"

Natasha rushed over to see what all the commotion was about along with Gamora. "Dude, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm totally completely fine, alright." she huffed annoyed by all the sudden attention.

"Uh, the growing puddle of blood on the ground tells me otherwise," Natasha retorted. "C'mon, I'll take you inside." she said helping her up.

"I can come t-" Scott started.

"No." Hope interrupted. "I think you've done enough today."

Scott watched them as they began to exit the gym, explaining to the others rushing their way and the coach what happened. _Nice going Lang._

* * *

 _ **If we wake up every morning and decide what we believe we can take apart our very heart and the light will set s free. ~ 21 pilots**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys me again. Did you miss me?... Okay well here's a new chapter for the story. So sorry again for not posting. I was really caught up in school and I just didn't know what to write. But now it's summer so please expect more chapters and sooner. This chapter starts here the last on left off. You may want to read that one a gain to freshen your memory. Also Spiderman Homecoming is _coming_ out soon. (Get it) And also Black Panther trailer just came out. I'm so proud especially because my African culture will be represented in this movie a little bit and because it will make people more aware that yes, African people do exist and they do not all live in trees and have pet tigers! So thanks for marvel for making this happen!**

 **ScottxHope! Enjoy!**

* * *

Natasha took Hope inside the palace and a servant immediately came to them. "What is the matter?" she asked looking at the trail of blood they were leaving.

"She got hit in the face and her nose is bleeding." Natasha replied. "Is there some kind of medical room in here or something that you can take her to?"

"Yes, there's one this way. Follow me." she replied.

"No." Hope started. "It isn't that bad. Can I just go to my room and clean it up?"

"Sorry miss, but we have to make sure that you're okay and run some tests." the servant answered.

"C'mon Hope, just do it." Natasha added.

"(Sigh), fine."

* * *

After the event that had occurred, all of the teams had stopped playing. Peter and Scott began to clean up the blood that had spilled until the maids arrived and took over.

"Dude," if she was even close to wanting to date you, she for sure isn't now." Quill stated.

"Thanks for the memo," Scott retorted. _How? How could this happen? I already felt like she was being weird toward me but now? (Ugh) She must really be mad. I need to go see her. At least show her I care. Right?_ "I'm gonna go check on her," he told Peter.

"Are you sure. She seemed pretty sure of herself when she told you to stay." he warned.

"I just want to make sure she's alright," he said walking off. "I'll see you guys later."

As Scott walked through the palace he found a servant. "Excuse me have you seen a lady walk through here?" he asked her.

She gave him a blank stare and then raised her eyebrow. "I see many women walk through here, sir."

 _Ooh, sir, I like that._ "Yeah sorry, um, she's about this tall, dark short hair… feeeemale?" he said.

"You just described half of the people in this castle," she responded.

"Right, um... oh! She left a trail of blood all over the ground," he remembered.

"Oh, that one." she said knowing who he meant. "Follow me."

* * *

Once they got to the room the servant that had helped them immediately gave Hope a hospital gown to change into and went to fetch the doctor. "Seriously?" Hope asked holding up the garment. Natasha shrugged and went to get some wipes to clean the blood that had fallen outside. "Put it on and clean yourself up. I'll be back," she assured.

"(Sigh)." Hope got up and went to the bathroom to wipe her face, beginning to take off her blood stained shirt. _I actually kinda liked this top too._ As she was scrubbing the blood off her face she heard the door open and assumed it was Natasha. She walked to the doorway of the bathroom. "Hey Nat, can you give me another rag-" she started.

"Actually it's me." Scott said closing the door behind him. When he looked up he saw Hope quickly stepping back into the bathroom and he covered his eyes. _Oops._ "Guess that wasn't the last time I'd see you in your underwear, heh heh… sorry"

Hope sighed and put on her gown before she walked all the way out. "What do you want Scott?" _I thought I told him not to come but I guess he heard the complete opposite._

"Look Hope I just wanted to check on you and apologize again. I'm so sorry and I swear I wasn't trying to-"

"No. Just stop okay?" she interrupted "I'm _busy_ right now and you're kinda the last person I want to see so can you just go?" Just then Natasha came back into the room.

"Well, I-" she started but immediately stopped when she saw Scott. "Oh, bad timing?" she asked.

"No." Hope answered before Scott. "Scott was about to leave." she explained giving him a look. There was an almost blank expression on his face with the smallest hint of sadness as he looked back at Hope.

"(Sigh), yeah, I was." he agreed. "I'll see you later then," he said before leaving the room.

Natasha sat down as Hope went back to scrubbing her face. "That was pretty harsh VanDyne, even for you." she called.

Hope didn't reply to this comment and just scrubbed away at the side of her head where the blood had started to dry. _So what? This is Scott's fault so why should I- I don't know. I love the guy but he's really giving me a hard time. And I just have a lot on my plate right now and- (sigh)._ "What's wrong with me?" she whispered looking at her reflection. Then the doctor entered the room and greeted Natasha. Hope stared for one more second and went into the room to get checked.

* * *

 **I hearteu all of you! Leave Reviews please!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey berries! Did y'all see Spiderman Homecoming? Haha, good right. (Laughs nervously) Haha and Thor is coming out soon! Yeah... Ok fine I'm sorry for posting so late. Pabo, pabo, pabo. Baka desu! So yeah, I made a new account on Wattpad with the same Username, ByzantiumBlackberry, so if anyone here likes Kpop (Got7, Astro, SEVENTEEN, or BTS) than follow me on there for that and send me requests! This story will also be there.**

* * *

The rest of the members had to leave the gym to allow it to be cleaned after the accident.

Wanda ran over to Peter and Quill and Gamora followed close behind. "What happened?" she asked. "Is Hope okay?"

"Yeah, Widow took her to the ER." Peter answered. "I think she's okay though. Said it was just a nosebleed."

"Hopefully."

"Poor Lang though," Quill started as they began to walk back toward the castle.. "She probably won't let him live it down for a while."

"Yeah," Peter agreed.

Once they entered the palace the group split up and returned to their rooms. Everybody did actually now that the playing mood was kind of ruined.

As Peter and Quill returned to their room they opened the door to see Scott sitting on the couch watching TV. "Oh, hey guys." he greeted.

"Lang, what's up?" Quill asked walking over to him and sitting on another chair while Peter sat on the other side of the couch.

"Nothing," he replied staring at the screen blankly. "I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked knowing that wasn't the truth but not wanting to dig.

"Yeah, I'm fine really." Scott replied hoping they'd just leave him alone. He was happy they cared but he didn't feel like talking at the moment.

"Ok yeah, that's a lie." Quill stated blatantly. Peter and Scott shot him a confused look. "What? It's true,"

Scott scoffed and continued watching his show.

"I don't need this kind of depression rn so I'm gonna take a shower. Lates." Quill said heading to the bathroom.

After a period of sitting in silence Peter finally spoke up. "Look Scott, you can tell me what's going on with you and Hope. Quill may not be willing to listen but I am. So please?"

Scott sighed and tuTV down before looking at Peter. "It's not that I don't want to talk about it. It's that I don't even know what _it_ is." he spat. "Ever since we got invited to come here Hope has been acting really weird. She doesn't like to be around me, talk to me. I feel like she's almost… embarrassed of me." he confessed clenching his fist as his voice softened. "I don't know if she's just going through girl stuff right now or if she's got something else going on but it's confusing me and I don't know what to do or say to make her open up to me." Scott finished, sitting back on the couch.

Peter sat silently taking everything in. _Gosh, Lang's got it bad. I don't know what he should do. Hmm.._ "Let me think," Peter told Scott.

Scott chuckled softly. "It's fine kid. You don't need to try to fix this for me, but thanks. For listening. I needed to blow off my steam to someone and I'm glad you were willing to be that someone."

"No prob, man." Peter replied. "And don't worry. I know she likes you and she'll open up soon." he told.

"Thanks kid," Scott smiled. "Okay that's enough of that!" he said suddenly, changing the mood. He turned the volume back up and continued his program.

* * *

#SilentParade


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey berries! New chapter. Kinda short. Please enjoy.**

* * *

When Gamora and Wanda returned to their room they quickly showered and changed and went on their way to the ER to see how Hope was doing.

They entered the room and greeted her and Natasha and it seemed that Hope's check up was just finishing. The doctor said that she was mostly okay but she would had to rest for the rest of the day.

As the doctor left the room Hope sighed. "Perfect," she said sarcastically.

"You okay VanDyne?" Natasha asked her from the seat she wa sitting in. "You have that constant grumpy look on your face again." she joked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering why Lang has to be such a pain." she sighed.

"You're actually gonna blame this all on Lang?" Natasha asked, a questioning look growing on her face.

"Um, yes?" Hope replied. "Was he not the one who did it? Threw a ball directly _at my head?_ " she asked confused by what Natasha was trying to say.

"Yeah, but it was an _accident_. Accidents happen Hope." Natasha explained

"Yeah well Scott's really good at making _accidents_ then." she murmured.

"Okay stop." Nat finally broke. "I'm a top class S.H.I.E.L.D. spy you know, so I can tell when someone's trying to hide something. I knew Fury had been watching us this whole time, I know that Quill is secretly in love with Gamora, I know Cap and Tony have been trying to rip each others' heads off all this time, and I know that you've been annoyed by being here with Lang ever since the start!" she spat.

"Excuse m-" Gamora started but Natasha cut her off.

"Not now Gamora!" she said holding her hand up to stop her. "Okay Hope? I don't know Lang as well as you do but I've done my research and I've heard his story. I get why you didn't like him at first, I do. But now? Now that you guys are partners in work and in a relationship you should try to put all that old stuff aside."

Hope just sat there with a neutral expression on her face but Natasha could tell she was flustered.

"I can see that he really cares about you and is trying to get you to open up to him but you won't. And I get that because you built up walls to shield yourself from pain and rejection but c'mon Hope." Natasha said, her tone lowering again. "You need to open your eyes and see that he's not a bad guy."

"Natasha I-" Hope began but Natasha cut her off too.

"Actually I know," she started, a grin growing on her face.

"Know what," Wanda spoke up confused by her sudden change in mood.

"I have the perfect idea," she continued.

"And _that is_ ," Gamora said getting impatient.

"Ladies pack your bags," Natasha smiled. "We're having a girls' day out tomorrow." she said.

"What?" they all asked, wondering why she out of nowhere brought this up.

"Yup. We're having a girls' day. Where we can talk more about _this,"_ she said looking over at Hope. " _And_ that." she continued, motioning toward Gamora. "But still have fun. Plus we can go shopping for the Gala."

"About what?" Gamora asked. "What about me?"

"You'll see," Natasha said as she walked out of the room.

"Do you know what this is about?" Gamora asked Wanda who had the same confused look on her face as she did.

"Not a clue," Wanda replied. "Guessing it has something to do with you and Quill though." she suggested.

" _Great_." Gamora sighed.

Wanda and Gamora began to exit the room. "You're coming too Hope, right?" Wanda asked over her shoulder.

"Well I'm pretty sure I don't really have a choice." she started. "I'll catch up later."

With that Gamora and Wanda were gone.

 _Great now Natasha is going to try to talk to me about my feelings, ugh. Why did she even do that? You can't just bud into other people's problems like that._ Hope sat there, angered and annoyed by all of it. _Was I really being that hard on him though? I mean I know I was slightly avoiding him but that was all. It's not like I was completely ignoring him. And even if so, he's a grown man. He should be able to not have to have me by his side every second._ "(Sigh)," _whatever._ Hope then got up and exited the room, anxious about what Widow had planned for the for of them.

* * *

 **Give suggestions, comments, and support Arigato!**


	18. Chapter 17

"Wanda!" she heard a voice call.

 _Who's that?_

"Wanda!" it said again.

 _Where am I?_

There was snow everywhere and she was cold.

She saw a figure coming toward her through the blizzard.

 _Pietro?_

"Wanda!" it'd called once more.

Now she was sure it was Pietro and tried to move toward him but she couldn't.

 _What the heck?_

"Pietro?" she called worriedly, longing to see her brother.

"Wanda?!" he'd said over the storm. His figure drew closer and closer toward her until he was close enough to make out.

Wanda looked up to see a brown haired Pietro with tattered up clothes trudging through the snow. He stopped a couple feet in front of her as his legs disappeared into the white cloud under them.

"Pietro! Is it really you?" she'd asked hopefully.

He seemed to ignore her question and yelled over the noise. "Wanda how could you!"

She was taken.

"Pietro, w-what do you-"

"You could've saved us! You could've saved me!" he screamed.

Tears started to well up in her eyes. "P-pietro, I-i'm sor-"

"Sorry isn't going to fix anything Wanda!" he yelled ferociously. Just then, Wanda heard a 'boom' and saw a bullet fly right through Pietro's shoulder.

 _No!_

"You're weak Wanda!" he continued, coming toward her again. Another bullet made it way through his arm.

"Pietro!"

"You can't do anything right!" he shouted. Two more bullets pierced his back, one making its way all the way through.

Wanda felt like gagging. Her brother marched closer to her through the waist high snow that seemed to be eating him up.

"You're honestly so useless! Couldn't even save your own brother from dying!" he growled. Bullets started to hit him like a hail storm as his blood continued to stain the white snow.

Wanda was terrified at the sight. Her brother was getting closer to her making it easier to see the wounds. His hair had also started fading from its rich brown to a bright white with every shot that hit him.

"Pietro please-" she started with tears in her eyes.

"No Wanda. You're gonna kill all of us. All of them! And then you're going to be the death of yourself all because you can't control yourself! You're a monster and that's all you'll ever be, SO TAKE OFF THE DAMN MASK AND STOP LYING TO YOURSELF ALREADYYY-"

"Stop!" Wanda screamed, jolting up from her bed. She opened her eyes in a panic as tears swam out of them and she recognized her surroundings. Seeing the girls still sleeping around her, she shushed herself and and sat back, keeping a hand over her mouth as she did, letting the tears continue to slide.

"Oh Pietro…" she whispered angrily to herself. She continued to cry for a while, just reflecting on the past couple months and her time before all this superheroing. The times when her and Pietro were together and, though working for a secret evil organization, they were at least together.

A couple minutes later Wanda heard a knock on the bathroom door. She immediately wiped her tears and went to the door to check who it was.

Opening it, she was confronted by a slim green figure standing in front of her.

Gamora.

Gamora stood there still in her sleep wear, starring Wanda down. "I heard a noise. What happened?" she asked bluntly.

Wanda just took a deep breath and sighed. "Sorry Gamora it was… it was just a bad dream. I'm sorry to wake you." she apologized.

Gamora nodded slowly, still inspecting Wanda, noticing the puffiness of her face. "Have you by any chance been crying?" she asked, hardly a hint of kindness in her voice.

Wanda looked down in attempt to hide her face a little and replied. "Why would you thi-"

"Your nose is running and your eyes are bloodshot Maximoff. I know what it looks like when someone's been crying thank you." Gamora interrupted.

Wanda pursed her lips, not wanting the tears to spill out again, especially in front of Gamora, the queen of no emotion.

"C'mon Wanda," Gamora said, attempting a kinder tone. "We can.. _talk_ about it in the room alright?"

This question had been asked toward Wanda time and time again, people in uniforms asking her about her past. Interrogation after interrogation had worn her out of wanting to talk about their horrible past and just reminded her even more of her dead brother.

But, sensing that Gamora was really just trying to help, Wanda complied with the green girl's suggestion, ready to open herself up to yet another peopson.

"Okay.. fine." she answered after a couple seconds. Her and Gamora made their way to the couch in the middle of the room and spoke quietly, making sure not to wake up the other girls.

"So, what's going on?" Gamora preid once they sat down.

Wanda took a deep breath before speaking. "Well, it all started with my brother." she started, twiddling her fingers absentmindedly.

"Mhmm, what about your brother?" Gamora continued.

"Um, he sorta, _died_ not too long ago in a battle.." Wanda continued, unsure of how to explain.

"Oh," Gamora replied, slightly losing her previous attitude after hearing the situation.

"Yeah, it's a long story.." Wanda said uncomfortably, hoping that Gamora wouldn't be too taken by what was about to come out of her mouth.

Right before she had time to continue the story though, she was cut off by a loud sound that broke the silence they'd made sure to keep. Both girls flinched as they heard a newly woken up Natasha announce:

"Happy funday girlies!" she'd called.

"Natasha? What the heck?!" Wanda screeched, the noise scaring her half to death. Especially since they were sure Natasha had been sleeping.

Gamora growled, still shocked by the sudden burst of noise. "Are you nuts? What's wrong with y-"

"Shh, no time for talk girls." Natasha cut them off, putting a finger up to Gamora's now annoyed face. "Today is our vacay/ bonding/ shopping day and we're gonna spend it nicely so everybody needs to hurry up and get off your a*ses cause we're leaving in 30 minutes, got it?"

The girls heard Hope groan in bed, being woken up by Nat's chatter. "Ugh could you guys be any louder? Someone's gonna think we're dying in here." she whined.

"Yup, dying to have a good time!" Natasha cheered.

 _What in the actual world is wrong with her today?_ Hope thought to herself, not being used to seeing Natasha be all bubbly and excited.

"Like I said, we're leaving soon, so everyone get ready fast and be prepared to spend the entire day letting go, mkay?" Nat finished, smiling at the girls before heading into the bathroom and closing the door.

The girls all shared a 'what the hel just happened look' before Hope groaned again and lied back in bed. "She's officially lost it," she sighed.

"Obviously," Gamora added tiredly.

Just then, Wanda got up, getting ready to start changing until Gamora stood up and gripped her shoulder lightly.

"Wanda?" she started. "We can finish talking about _it_ later, okay?" she assured.

Wanda looked into her friend's dark eyes and nodded lightly. "Of course," she replied. "And thanks Gamora, for asking and stuff. It means a lot having people you can talk to." she said.

Gamora gave back a small smile. "No problem." she answered.

Then all three girls soon started getting ready for 'their vacay funday' that Natasha had planned. They weren't sure what in the world they'd be doing and anticipated what treasures and surprises Natasha and Wakanda had in store for their day.

 **Hi Berries! A somewhat short chapter but at least it's something. Sorry again for not updating lately but I hope you guys like it and thanks for sticking with my story.**

 **\- Love you!**


End file.
